Digimon Tamers Parody: Devimon May Cry
by Twisted Mind Of A Brotha PC
Summary: This fic is loosely based of one of my all-time favorite game series: Devil May Cry. This fic won't exactly follow the first game DMC1 but will kinda follow it somewhat. I plan on making others based off the other games, but let's get this one done. In a way this one is a Jurato fic...but not...it's kinda light in a way. R&R tell me what you think.
1. Prolouge

**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:**

 **[Digimon Tamers Parody: Devimon May Cry]**

 **[Prologue]**

 **(A/N: I've been toying with this idea for a while, this fic is inspired from the very first Devil May Cry game, and one of my all-time favorite game series. Hope yah like it.)**

New Shinjuku could be described as a cyberpunk mini-metropolis, a small city stacked upon itself. Located deep inside a canyon that could rival the one in the United States; the city marked one of few areas in the digital world of human's existence. Long ago, humans had nearly exhausted the Earth's natural resources due to overpopulation. When all hope seemed to have been lost, the Digtial World had been discovered. Created from the connection of the global web, a new world had emerged, along with hope for mankind.

Seeing this as a chance to solve the overpopulation problem, a group of volunteers by the thousands chose to enter this new dimension to see if possible for human life to thrive there. Indeed mankind could survive the newly discovered realm, but they discovered humans weren't alone. Digital life had emerged and evolved in the Digital World, long before humans knew of its existence. One such form were Digimon, creatures that had been the dominant species, before human arrival. At first co-existence was hostel between the two races, till a common enemy arose.

Another digital life form, one called The D-Reaper suddenly appeared; a malicious force of evil that consumed any and all forms of life. At first Humans and Digimon fought separately against the D-Reaper, till two beings on both sides came together and decided to fight together as partners. The Digimon, a powerful Mega Level named Lucemon; and his human partner, a young woman. Together they singly handily defeated The D-Reaper, driving it back to the unknown reigns of the Digital World, sealing it away. After saving both races, the two brokered a peace treaty between Humans and Digimon, a city was built; New Shinjuku. Then they quietly watched and protected over the city until their mysterious disappearance. As time went by, they became a legend:

Lucemon and The Legendary Tamer.


	2. Chapter 1

**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:**

 **[Digimon Tamers Parody: Devimon May Cry]**

 **[Chapter 1: Special Requests Only]**

 **[Digital World: Southern Quadrant-New Shinjuku: Slums]**

Located in the lower levels of the city deep within the slums if one where in need of help, they only had to come to one certain building down the end of an alleyway. The owners and residents were a duo of a human and his Digimon partner; Takato and Guilmon. The pair ran a Jack-of-All-Trades business.

For the right amount of coin and trouble, the twenty-five year old and crimson dinosaur would 'solve' the problem in no time. Sadly business had been slow and very boring these past five years. After saving the city they were hailed as heroes, but fame only lasts fifteen minutes. Soon the residents forgot about them and all they had done. But if you still needed help, you could always call 'Devimon May Cry'; if the job peeked their interest.

Takato and Guilmon kept the shop a mess; empty pizza boxes and chinese takeout littered the ground and couch. Upon the wall hung various weapons and trophies of past jobs the duo had performed. Guilmon at the moment laid spread out on a couch snoring loudly while Takato emerged from a door that led to the back of be building dressed in black combat armor. He walked over to the fridge grabbing a beer when the phone rang on the desk. After the third ring he answered while holding back a belch.

"Devimon May Cry", He answered while listening to the person on the other end, "No, sorry. No interested." He said hanging up with a sigh.

Again another boring request, a job beneath their skills, Takato wondered if anything would ever happen again. Falling back into the chair behind the desk, he kicked back drinking his beer thinking of the past. That's when his wish came true…Busting through the front doors on a motorcycle, a woman in leather leapt from the bike as it skidded to a halt before the desk. Guilmon awoke to the sound, tumbling off the couch before getting to his feet alert and ready to fight. His eyes were slits as he growled at the intruder.

"Whoa! Slow down there babe! If you needed to use the bathroom that bad, it's down the hallway to you're right." Takato said calmly still leaning back in the chair.

Something about this longhaired brunette seemed familiar to the young man, but he couldn't tell. The large rimmed sunglasses she wore hid her eyes and she coldly stared at him, looking around the place before speaking...

"You're Takato Matsuki, and his partner Guilmon. Descendants of Lucemon and The Legendary Tamer." She replied in a manner letting the two know she knew exactly who they were.

"Where did you hear that?" Takato asked leaning forward on the desk.

"Twenty years ago, you lost your family and the family of a dear friend to an unknown evil. Now you both hunt and kill any form of evil that ravages this town; human or digital." The mysterious woman said flatly.

Takato rose from his chair, reaching for a sword that hung on the wall behind him.* The weapon looked too large for any human to wield, but young Matsuki handled the crimson futuristic looking blade easily with one hand. **(A/N: I'm using Guilmon's Sword form Digimon World X)**

"Right, but we only take special cases…" Guilmon said as he circled over to the brunette, still growling.

"My buddy is right, we only take special requests." Takato added as he came from behind the desk pointing his blade directly at the woman in leather.

She smirked as she slowly reached for the blade, "That so, well you both will love what I have to offer…" grabbing the tip.

Orange flaming-lightning erupted from her hand traveling down the end of the sword, engulfing the young warrior in energetic fire. He screamed out in pain as his knees started to buckle.

"Takato!" Guilmon called out as he rushed the woman.

She was fast, letting go of the sword she kicked it from Takato's grasp, followed by delivering a spinning kick to Guilmon. A loud pop of energy crackled as her foot made contact with the dinosaur's head, sending him crashing across the floor. As Takato recovered, his sword impaled the ground, catching his attention along with that of his attacker. They both reached for the hilt, blocking one another's attacks of kicks and punches before the woman saw an opening. She punched Takato in stomach sending him tripping over the bike and against his desk. Guilmon charged in with his right talons raised about to strike, when she countered, tossing him straight into Takato. The impact of the two caused the desk to collapse on itself leaving them in a massive heap before her.

They didn't have time to react as both screamed out in pain from being pinned to the ground with Takato's own sword. Together they groaned out as blue and red blood seeped into the cracks of the wood floor, turning into an ugly shade of purple. While trying to free themselves, they were hit with a bolt of orange flaming-lightning that erupted from the mysterious woman's outstretched hand. She laughed enjoying the suffering she caused the pair.

"Ha-hahaha….! What's the matter? Didn't your parents teach you how to fight and use swords?" She taunted, stopping her assault.

Reaching for the motorcycle, she picked it up holding it over her head.

"I expected better from the both of you!" She said, tossing the bike.

As it hurled to the downed duo, it suddenly stopped mid-air, catching fire.

"Swords? Ha! Time to go work boy!" Takato chuckled.

"You got it Takato!" Guilmon answered, his eyes glowing red.

The sword pinning the two down dislodged itself from them, spinning towards the woman who jumped back as it jabbed the ground where she had just stood. As Guilmon rose up to his feet, Takato pointed his hands at the hovering bike, guns materializing in his hands. The large black and silver automatic handguns erupted to life spitting digital bullets at the vehicle, sending it flying backwards. Again the woman had to jump out of the way as the bike flew past her.

From Guilmon's mouth, a ball of fire shot forth, striking the bike causing it to erupt. The explosion knocked the surprised woman to the floor. As she slowly rose to her feet, she felt the hovering presence of Takato and Guilmon standing before her; both looking none too happy.

"Surprised aren't you, yeah so was I when I found out. Even as a kid I knew something about me set me apart from other human kids. You were the first person to know about our family. Looks like we are getting close wouldn't you agree Guilmon?" Takato said as he pulled his sword from the ground.

"Looks that way." Guilmon said with a nod.

"Such power…"The woman uttered as she got to her feet, "I'm sorry I did that to you, but I had to know for sure. I'm not the one you should be after." Slowly she removed her shades, "My name is Jeri, and I need both your help."

Both Takato and Guilmon stood there in shock with the color drained from their faces like they had just seen a ghost from their past. Takato felt it at first, but he wasn't sure, but now with the glasses off… How much she looked like her… Juri

 **(A/N: Well I think this is getting off to a good start. I started replaying Devil May Cry and this idea had been rattling in my brain for a while, though I just didn't know what to do. Fortunately after reading another author's story where they did a parody based loosely off Resident Evil, I went this route. This fic is going to be pretty loosely based off Devil May Cry. I hope yall like it. Drop a review)**


End file.
